Once Upon A Time In The Movies
by theevilqueen-s
Summary: Rumplestiltskin decides to organize a movie night for the people of Storybrooke. He's just fed up of everyone trying to kill him and each other and everyone blaming everyone for everything and constantly arguing. Of course, things do not go to plan and he has to resort to desperate measures.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Me and Nina (darlingsweetiedarling) Came up with the crazy idea of having the characters of Once Upon A Time going on a little adventure (we don't want to give much away) We hope you enjoy this story and it's completely for fun & if along the process you have any ideas, then please throw them at us as they are hugely appreciated and please do Rate, Review and Share this crazy story!

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing, we're just playing around with the characters.

* * *

Since the curse had broken and there had been new additions in town, everyone had become more angry and tense than before. Rumplestilskin felt like he was in the middle of it all, everyone coming to him about their problems, wanting him to use magic, they already had the town shrink, why did they need Rumplestilskin? He was fed up of it and so one night decided to get some of the people of the town together to watch a film. The Charmings, The Mills', Hook, Granny and Ruby. He wasn't sure how the night would go, but his patience was wearing thin, so he had to do something. He and Belle set up in their home and awaited their arrival.

Regina Mills walked down the streets of Storybrooke with her mother, Cora Mills.

"Mother are you really sure it's a good idea to go?"

Cora looked at her in surprise. "Of course it is, it will be fun dear!"

Regina rolled her eyes. She just couldn't believe she was heading to a movie night hosted by Rumplestiltskin.

"You do know Rumple has a girlfriend now, right Mother?"

Cora raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She replied.

As they walked on Regina spotted Hook heading in the same direction. Hook heard voices behind him and turned to see Cora and Regina. He stopped so they could both catch up.

"Please don't tell me he invited you as well, Captain." Regina sighed. Rumple must be enjoying all of this, she thought. Bastard.

"Aye, the crocodile invited me too, your Majesty. And Cora, lovely to see you again." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh stop it already." Regina gave them her famous 'if you don't stop now, I'll kill you' look and walked on.

Before they knew it they were on Rumple's porch. Cora grabbed her daughters hand as Hook pressed the doorbell with his hook. They waited for a minute and then Rumple opened the door.

"Well if it isn't the three musketeers." Rumple chuckled, Regina sighed, annoyed again and Cora smiled widely while Hook rubbed his forehead in annoyance. This was going to be a long, long night.

Regina, Cora and Hook awkwardly walked into the house to be greeted by Belle who led them through to the TV room. Regina and Cora sat together on the bigger sofa and Hook sat on the chair in the back of the room, singling himself out. Shortly afterwards the Charming's, Henry, Granny and Ruby turned up. They were all arguing as to where they were going to sit. Emma and Snow eventually gave in and sat on the same sofa as Regina and Cora. The atmosphere in the room couldn't have been more awkward. Regina felt the urge to get up and leave.

Regina decided to start up a conversation with Henry, hoping it would help take the tension away in the room if she spoke first.

"Hey Henry, how's things?" She thought back on what she'd said 'how's things? Why would you even say that?'

"They're okay thanks Mom, how are you?" Henry asked.

"Not so bad, just trying to deal with your grandmother." Regina sighed.

"Oh come on Regina I am not that bad!" Cora said in her defence.

"I beg to differ." Snow muttered under her breath, but just loud enough for Cora to hear.

"Snow, would you just give me a break? I don't want an argument with you here and now." Cora said back to Snow and sat back in her chair.

Ruby made the awkward turtle motion with her hands at Hook and the room fell silent again.

Belle returned with the drinks and popcorn which she put on the table along with a few other nibbles. Gold too entered the room with the film.

"What are we watching Mr Gold?" Henry asked in excitement.

"Titanic. I think we need to watch something about being in a team and realising how precious life is." Gold looked over in Emma, Snow, Regina and Cora's direction, highlighting them as the main culprits for the reason they were all gathered there in the first place.

"Oh well this is going to be fun." Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, having already watched it before she knew her mother would be in a flood of tears. "Make sure you have the tissues ready."

"Why, Emma? No one dies do they? I don't want to see them die." Snow exclaimed.

"Is she always like this?" Cora asked Regina subtly. Regina just nodded her head a little.

"Relax Snow, it's only a film." Ruby interjected.

"Yeah but it's based on a true story." Henry piped up.

"I'm going home; I don't want to see it!" Snow shouted and stood up.

"Oh just sit down, it's not that bad." Emma pulled her back down and hoped she'd fall asleep half way through.

Gold just ignored the whole conversation and went over to the T.V put it on, dimmed the lights and then took his seat next to Belle.

Everyone fell silent as the film started and it opened on the old ruins of the ship. They'd got 10 minutes in and every one seemed to behaving themselves. Until the older Rose started to tell the story, saying 'It's been 84 years…' and Hooked piped up, "It's been about the same since Cora has had a decent shag." He sniggered and waited for Cora to come and slap him round the face.

Regina put her hand on her face and uttered, "Fuck my life."

"Hook, there are children present!" Cora exclaimed.

"So you're not denying it then?"

"Will you two shut up; she's trying to tell the story." Snow said firmly, already absorbed in the film.

They continued watching the film, until Molly Brown appeared on the screen.

"Maybe if she hadn't been on the ship it wouldn't have sunk in the first place." Hook commented.

"THE SHIP IS GOING TO SINK!? PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE, YOU LIED TO ME!" Snow exclaimed.

"Shut up Snow! Get over it!" Cora was loosing her patience with her.

They continued to watch on further, getting to the scene with Rose and her mother, talking about how important it would be for her to marry Cal. That scene brought up memories with Regina and she could see herself as Rose, feeling the same way, not wanting to marry a man she didn't love, but her persistent mother making her do so.

It come to the part where Rose and Jack were at the front of the ship and Rose was talking about how she was flying.

"I tried that on a woman on my ship before, except she really did fly and landed straight in the water." Hook reminisced.

"She's so beautiful and so is he, and they're so in love like me and my Charming." Snow smiled looking over at Charming, mouthing 'I will always find you' and him doing the 'eye, heart, you' motion.

Cora picked up a piece of the popcorn and threw it at Snow's head. "Get a room!"

"Cora was that really necessary?" Snow turned around to face Cora.

"Well you could not do _that _right in front of me." Emma sided with Cora on this.

"Oh well I'm sorry if I want to show my husband some affection but you know we were put under a curse for 28 years and I didn't even know he was my husband, thanks to her." Snow shouted in Regina's face.

"Well you aren't that good at finding each other are you?" Cora replied.

"We missed out on the most important years of our daughters life Regina and it seems like nothing to you!"

"Well she's here now isn't she? That's what matters." Regina piped up.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you I could've spent more time with my mother Regina, except now thanks to your stupid curse we look the same age and are confused for sisters!" Emma too piped up.

"Me and Regina are often mistaken for sisters too." Cora inputted.

"Mother you are not helping."

"NOTHING will make me forgive you Regina and I don't even know why I came to this stupid movie night because it won't do any good!" Snow huffed.

"Well go home then, no one is stopping you!" Regina shouted.

"I'm sure you'd love that!"

Meanwhile Hook, Ruby and Granny were more interested in the scene playing out in front of them as opposed to the film. Gold was loosing his patience with them every second.

"Henry, look away you don't need to see this." Charming covered Henry's eyes over the sex scene.

"ARGH! I wish you'd never saved me from that horse, I wish I'd just died!" Snow said before thinking.

"WELL I FUCKING WISH YOU HAD TOO, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT! YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET." Regina was fuming.

"I'VE SAVED YOU TOO REGINA, BUT WHERE IS MY THANKS?...DOWN THE GUTTER WITH YOUR SOUL."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YES THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, A LITTLE SHIT STIRRER. THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA CALL YOU FROM NOW ON. SNOW SHITE."

Hook interjected, really getting into this female fighting, "OH LADIES FIGHT IT OUT, AND DONT BE AFRAID TO YOU KNOW, REALLY GET INTO IT"

Gold had had enough and stood up. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouted and pushed his hand out, creating a purple cloud of smoke, making all 4 of them disappear.

"What the hell have you done with my wife!?" Charming stood up, looking at Gold.

"Oh don't worry, you'll still be able to see her, turn around." Gold smirked.

All 4 of them landed on some hard wooden floor, coughing and moaning.

"What the hell happened?" Emma said, getting up and looking around confused.

"I bet it was that fucking Rumple, he lured us into his house on purpose tonight so he could do this." Regina coughed.

"Hey, isn't that Rose and Jack?" Snow said in a state of confusion.

Emma looked over and saw it was them, and then saw the giant ice burg. 'Oh shit' she thought to herself, realising where they were.

"Now, I don't want to alarm you, but we're on the Titanic and from seeing the end of the film, we're probably going to die if we don't find a way out."

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!?" Snow exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites we've had so far! We're going to aim to upload a new chapter every day and we hope you continue to enjoy, review, follow and share!

DISCLAMIER: As in the previous chapter, we own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"I need to find Charming, I need to find him!" Snow crawled up from the floor and started running around, bumping up against the posh people already on the titanic, who were as panicked as Snow.

Cora moaned in pain of the fall and when Snow started to repeat the 'I will always find you' scenario Cora groaned: "CAN'T YOU JUST STOP WITH THAT FUCKING SENTENCE SNOW, ITS GETTING OLD."

Snow looked around and replied: "YEAH JUST LIKE YOU."

"Oh, god." Regina hid her face in her hands.

Cora, who was still sitting on the deck just like Emma and Regina clenched her fist and screamed. "Can't you try like ''I'll always loose you, because ever since I've known you, one of you is lost somewhere?"

Regina laughed at her mother. "Yeah Snow, it's like you've been playing hide and fucking seek for your whole life!"

"Snow! Snow I'm here!" Charming screamed as he looked at the television in panic.

"I don't think she can hear you, mate." Hook chuckled in the back of the room.

"I'm not your fucking mate Hook." Charming started to loose his shit and Henry just looked at him in awe thinking 'my grandpa is so great'.

"Mother are you okay?" Regina looked at Cora worried as the older woman crawled up from the deck. Emma tried to get up too but she kept slipping over the water that had already covered most of the deck.

"CHARMING, CHARMING! WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU CHARMING" Snow was still running around screaming.

"Can't you two like, poof us out of here or something?" Emma looked at the two Mills women in desperation and in annoyance. Cora and Regina both raised their hands to do so but it didn't work.

"Oh great, that's really fucking great." Emma looked at her mother who was now sobbing hysterically.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Snow screamed.

"I can think of some things." Regina grinned at Cora.

"OH YOU SHUT UP REGINA" Emma yelled as she tried to calm her mother down.

Cora turned to Regina. "Dear, what do you say if we go and find Jack?"

"Shouldn't we find a way to get out of here?" Regina asked.

"Knowing Rumple he will be the only one who knows how to get out of here, plus he's probably the one controlling this." Cora paused for a moment. "RUMPLESTILTSKIN, I RIPPED MY HEART OUT FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?" She screamed into the air.

* * *

Gold laughed to the disapproval of Belle. Granny had been silent for most of the evening but she now finally opened her mouth to say something.

"Who wants a drink? And by a drink I mean something stronger than lemonade, I have a feeling we could all use it." her eyes pointed at Belle who innocently pulled her shoulders up.

"Oh I do! I want to enjoy this, I can't wait until they hit the water and Regina's white blouse gets wet…"

"You fancy my mom!? Ew that's gross! I definitely DON'T want to see that." Henry was sickened by this thought.

"Come on buddy, I'll take you upstairs to bed. Something tells me tonight is going to turn into a night that is not suitable for children." David said and took off with Henry upstairs.

Ruby rolled her eyes at Hook. "Just bring out the wine Granny."

"Wine? Thank god I brought my own rum" Hook said as he took a little bottle out of one of the many pockets of his coat and he took a big sip.

Granny walked out of the room to get the drinks and Rumple yelled "Bring the Scotch too!"

* * *

Emma was stroking Snow's hair to calm her down and Regina and Cora ran off to find Jack.

Regina and Cora found Jack trapped in one of the cabins, bound with handcuffs to a pole, with the water at his knees.

"I'm sorry, have we interrupted a little sex game?" Cora asked.

"What!? NO! Look, will you help me out of these?" Jack replied.

Cora pulled out a small key from her pocket, and went over to Jack, unlocking the cuffs.

"Where did you get that key from?" He asked in amazement.

"Well, back in the day, I used to…"

"Stop, mother, I don't want to know."

"Jack! Jack! I'm back; I'm going to sa…" Rose ran into the room and saw Jack uncuffed from the pole and two women in the room. "Oh, you're already saved…Who are you?" Rose asked in confusion.

"I'm Cora and this is my daughter Regina. I would explain how we got here, but we're probably going to die and you wouldn't believe me anyway, so, let's go."

Cora stormed off out of the door, the other three trailing behind her, they made their way back to the deck, obstacles along the way, including Rose nearly killing herself just to be with Jack and not finding safety.

All four of them ran up to the drier end of the ship, eventually finding Snow and Emma again doing the same thing.

Cora saw a man drinking from a rum bottle. "Before you decide to jump off, can I have that?" She asked and the man complied, giving her the bottle which she started drinking from.

"Mother, do you think that's really appropriate?" Regina scoffed.

"Well, may as well die drunk, might take the pain away."

"You're disgusting." Emma and Snow chorused.

"I DON'T CARE, I LOVE IT." Cora started singing the Icona Pop song to them.

Suddenly the ship broke into two and they splashed back down on the water, drenching them.

* * *

Hook piped up when he saw straight through Regina's shirt. "Haha, yes, result!" He laughed.

"Do you ever think with anything other than your penis?" Granny looked down her glasses at him.

Ruby was appalled that her Granny had said that.

"I've had no complaints about it so far, love." He smirked.

* * *

The ship then started to tilt back up and Jack and Rose made their way on the other side of the bar. Emma followed him and helped Snow across.

"Jack, seeing as I helped save you, maybe YOU COULD HELP ME!?" Cora screeched to which Jack complied and helped both Cora and Regina over.

"Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking." Jack said to them all.

"Emma, I just got you back, I don't want to die, not yet, not like this. Where is Charming? HE SAID HE'D ALWAYS FIND ME. WE WERE MEANT TO DIE TOGETHER." Snow started crying.

"Hush, hush, we are not going to die." Emma replied.

"Jack, if we don't die, will you draw me like one of your French girls?" Cora's eyes fluttered at him.

Rose looked at her and only if looks could kill, Cora would be dead.

The ship continued to sink down into the water at speed.

"Bet you didn't expect to die with the two people you most hate did you Snow?" Cora was feeling a little tipsy.

"Shut up Cora! You old bitch!" Snow cried harder into Emma's shoulder.

"This is it." Jack said and took hold of Rose's hand tightly as they were almost touching the water.

* * *

Gold decided to switch the channel at that point, which teleported them all into a different movie.

"And I thought tonight would be boring." Hook laughed and reached for the popcorn.

* * *

All 4 of them were again thrown onto another wooden floor, only this one had lights, an audience and five topless men, while 'It's Raining Men' played loudly over the speakers. One by one the men pulled the soaked women up off the stage.

Cora looked around, "Well, it could be worse I guess." She said as she eyed up the man on her arm.

* * *

Just to clarify, this movie was Titanic if you were not already sure!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great response everyone! We hugely appreciate it and again please do review, follow and share our story!

DISCLAIMER: Again, as the previous chapters we own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3!**

One of the five muscled men stopped dancing and walked to the back of the stage to bring some chairs. He sat all the four women down, while the other four continued to dance and thrust with their hips.

Snow looked frightened when the song ended and the men turned with their backs to the audience and tore their trousers off, leaving them in nothing but tiny underwear and their black ties.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've got some raining women in here tonight!" spoke the man who had also put the chairs out.

"What do you say, shall we strip them down?"

"NO!" Regina, Snow and Emma all screamed in fear.

"YES YES YES!" Cora seemed to be having a fabulous time now one of the men, kept winking at her. She made a 'rawr' motion with her hand.

The audience started chanting. "STRIP THEM DOWN, STRIP THEM DOWN, STRIP THEM DOWN"

* * *

"YES! Strip them down!" Hook jumped out of his chair running up to the television, now sitting down on the floor next to Ruby, his mouth wide open. "IT GOT BETTER THAN WET WHITE SHIRTS, WHO KNEW!"

"Captain can you just PLEASE keep it in your pants" Granny eyed him while she took another sip of her scotch.

Belle nibbled on a piece of popcorn. "You're filthy."

* * *

The men started to strip them down one by one, starting with Snow. They had her stand up and tore off her baby blue sweater, while one of them grinded his hips up against her.

* * *

As this happened, back in Storybrooke Charming walked into the room.

"IS THAT MY WIFE" He yelled as his eyes were locked on the T.V.

"You bet it is Charmers!" Hook winked at Charming who seemed to be close to exploding.

"Rumplestiltskin" Charming started to breathe heavily, not watching the T.V. for a while as his eyes were straight on Rumple. His nostrils flared up and down and he clenched his fist. "I'm going to KILL you"

Rumple giggled. "Kill me? Why? Because your wife and daughter are having a good time?"

The arrogance dripped of the words and Charming walked up to Rumple to punch him in the face.

"A good time? They almost died and now they're frightened!"

"She doesn't look so frightened to me" Hook said as he pulled Charming's arm to get him to look at the T.V. Charming's mouth fell open in surprise.

* * *

Snow and Emma were now fully stripped down, leaving them in nothing but their bra and pants. They danced with two the almost-naked men, while 'HOT IN HERRE' played.

The men now started to started to strip down Regina and Cora. Regina looked like she wanted to rip out everyone's hearts and Cora looked like she couldn't be happier.

They started to tear off Regina's white blouse revealing a sexy black lace bra, and the men sang along to the song: "IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE, SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES"

* * *

"I need a cold shower" Hook coughed as he was hypnotized by the T.V. "Rumplestiltskin, this is the best thing you've ever done."

* * *

The men ripped off Cora's blazer and shirt, handing her shots while they did. "I AM GETTING SO HOT, SO IMMA TAKE OFF ALL MY CLOTHES" Cora sang while she downed another shot and yelled "RUMPLESTILTSKIN I LOVE YOU, I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU"

Regina bit her lip and looked down to the floor in embarrassment. "FUCKING RUMPLESTILTSKIN, I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH"

* * *

"BUT I LOVE YOU REGINA, I DO REALLY DO" Hook screamed as he stared at the screen, especially at Regina's exposed chest.

"I could see it you know Hook, you and Regina" Ruby said as she took another sip from her wine.

* * *

Snow really started to get into it and danced like a stripper while Emma slowly tried to get off the Stage to find her shirt which the men threw into the audience.

One of the men handed Snow a shot of Tequila and Snow curiously downed it. She made a crazy face and then threw the glass into the audience screaming "YEAH"

She now started to dominantly dance with one of the men. She pushed him down the floor while Cora encouragingly clapped her hands and screamed.

* * *

"What did they do to my wife?" Charming hid his face in his hands and sighed.

"Tequila, mate" Hook tapped Charming's shoulder supportively.

* * *

Regina and Emma refused to have any drinks and watched Cora and Snow grind the man with their hips.

"I hate my life" Regina turned to Emma with a look on her face that scared her. Regina wanted to break things, a lot of things. She wanted to curse things, she wanted to use magic and she wanted to KILL her mother and Rumplestiltskin.

"Join the club sister" Emma replied.

Cora started to caress the faces of the men and kissed one of them. Regina now had had officially enough. "Mother this is not some kind of fun holiday trip where you can go around acting like you're still just the Miller's Daughter!"

"I'm just here for the free drinks, and besides, I'm just trying to get my Mojo back!"

"You're trying to get your what back?" Emma looked at Cora in confusion.

"EMMA SWAN CHARMING COVER YOUR EARS" Snow screamed as she grinded her hips on to the man once again.

"I'm 28 mom!"

* * *

"I can't watch anymore" Belle said as she covered her eyes and let herself fall into Rumples shoulder.

"Ssssh, I'm trying to enjoy the show" Hook brought his finger to his mouth to make the 'ssh' sign while his eyes were still locked on the screen.

"Snow White, get away from that man RIGHT NOW" Regina stamped with her black boots on the floor. "RIGHT NOW."

* * *

"I'm gonna find us some clothes" Regina nodded and Emma disappeared back stage.

"Oh just leave her be Regina! She's just having fun!" Cora yelled as she licked the man's bare, muscled chest.

"Yes, I agree with Cora on this, why should I listen to you?" Snow said while another man lifted her up and set her down on the chair and started to grind his hips against hers.

Just when Regina wanted to scream again Emma returned with some clothes. "This is all I could find!" She held up four VERY slutty dresses and four pairs of heels.

"Because I am STILL your stepmother and, ugh god, Snow just COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND CHANGE"

Emma stared at Regina blankly. She had only just realized that that made Regina her stepgrandmother. "So.. Wait.. Does that make you my stepgrandmother?"

Regina gave Emma an icy stare. "I guess you could say that" she replied, while pulling the black dress out of Emma's hands and over her head. She zipped down her skirt and yanked it down, together with her tights. She stepped out of her still soaked boots and grabbed the black heels out Emma's hands.

"What a great place to have this conversation babes" Cora snarled.

The dresses were very low cut and very short. Emma changed into the red dress and threw the navy blue dress to Cora who started to make a burlesque show out of her undressing. Emma threw the dark green dress to her mother who changed into it quickly.

* * *

"RUMPLE CAN YOU JUST PLEASE, PLEASE CHANGE THE CHANNEL"

Emma screamed as the man who was giving snow a lap dance cupped Snow's breasts.

"NO NO DON'T CHANGE THE CHANNEL, PLEASE!" Hook begged.

"Please, please change the channel" Belle said, who had now hidden her face in a pillow.

Granny had drifted of to sleep with a glass of scotch in her hand. Ruby supportively tapped Charming's leg, "It'll be alright"

Rumple watched the t.v. more amused than ever and pressed the button.

* * *

The four women fell down on another floor, but this one was made of glass and it was yet again, a stage. Four other women were walking onto the stage, a redhead, two blondes and one brunette, all four holding a microphone.

"IS THE FALLING REALLY NECESSARY RUMPLE?" Cora yelled as she rubbed her ass in pain.

* * *

Just to clarify, this movie was Magic Mike if you were not already sure!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for such positive feedback! Please do suggest movies to us and there seems to be a theme of getting our characters drunk and loose. Haha!

As always, review, follow and share! It is really, really appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 4!**

They all stood up and were instantly given microphones, obviously someone thought they were part of the act.

They were puzzled but even Emma and Regina had given up in trying to be conservative and decided to loosen up a bit.

They all pulled down their dresses a little and joined the four women at the front of the stage.

"I am woman..." Charlotte started, realising she'd started in the wrong place.

"Who the fuck are they?" Samantha whispered to Carrie.

"I don't know, just go with it." She quickly replied as the song started.

_I __am woman, hear me roar,  
In numbers too big to ignore._

_And I know too much,_

_To go back and pretend._

Miranda, Carrie, Samantha and Charlotte sang while the other four listened to what the song was.

They soon recognized it and joined in, all of the women singing with each other and surprisingly getting along.

* * *

"Crocodile, can we go back to the stripping?" Hook butted in, now bored of the scene in front of him.

* * *

It came to the end of the song and all of the women were smiling and hugging.

"I am a woman! I'm at that table!" Samantha sang in the direction of the man who'd been eyeing her up.

All of the women made their way back to the table and ordered over more champagne while Samantha spoke to the man.

"So, who are you?" Charlotte asked, confused where they'd even come from.

"If we told you how we got here, you wouldn't believe us and would probably call to get us sectioned. Let's just say we're a dysfunctional family out to have a good time." Regina said, lifting up her glass and drinking the champagne in one go.

"You've changed your tune." Cora commented and did the same.

"I loved what we just did! What's this called Emma?" Snow's eyes got big and curiously stared at Emma.

"That's called karaoke Mom." Emma chuckled as she replied.

"Mom? Honey, how do you do it, what's your secret? Botox?" Samantha looked at Snow in surprise.

Snow looked confused. "Botox? What's that?"

Samantha nearly spit out her champagne with laughter, and even Carrie, Miranda and Charlotte laughed at this.

"Honey its like, magic... for your face!" Samantha explained while she nodded and took another sip of her champagne.

"You could use some of that, Mother" Regina said as she gracefully placed the champagne glass against her mouth again. Cora kicked Regina under the table with her high heels.

Samantha turned to Cora. "Everyone could use a little bit of Botox darling, I mean just look at Joan Rivers, and I quote, her face has been tucked in more time than the bed sheets at the Holiday Inn." Some of the girls laughed, knowing what Samantha was talking about.

"I might consider it then." Cora replied, stretching the skin back on her face.

"This looks better right?" Cora asked, almost looking Chinese.

Everyone fell into hysterics at Cora's face.

"What? What's so funny!?" She asked, finding it a little hard to talk with her face being stretched.

"Oh honey, I'll get you in touch with a professional." Samantha laughed.

"Can you put me in touch with anyone to get rid of these goddamn hot flashes?" Cora had finally let go of her face and was experiencing one right at that moment.

"Menopause? I know exactly how you feel. Look at this beard I'm growing." Samantha showed the girls her face. "They took away all my hormone pills. Bastards."

"I better not grow one, that Ruby the wolf will be all over me." Cora fanned herself.

* * *

Granny had half woken up and heard 'Ruby all over me.' And soon was awake and alert. "Who's all over you Ruby?"

"No one Granny, calm down and go back to sleep."

Hook hid his face in his hands. "Can we please change the channel?"

* * *

Richard came back to the table. "Samantha, are you sure I can't interest you in a little fun?"

"What do you think?" Samantha looked at Cora. "You wanna join?" Samantha asked.

Snow, Emma and Regina's eyes widened at what Samantha was suggesting.

"Isn't that illegal here?" Miranda piped up, being the lawyer that she is.

"Sorry honey, I don't swing that way anymore." Cora casually replied.

"ANYMORE? YOU MEAN YOU USED TO? Mother I am so sickened of what I'm learning about you on this, whatever it is." Regina huffed.

"Not tonight Richard, tomorrow." Samantha smiled and waved him off.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to you, Samantha. Not blowing us off for a guy in your condition, very classy." Carrie smiled in Samantha's direction.

"Well, we made a deal ages ago. Men, babies, doesn't matter. We're soul mates." Samantha smiled.

Snow, Emma, Regina and Cora looked at the four women and smiled. Perhaps they may have something like this one day…or perhaps not.

Snow had knocked back quite a few glasses of champagne and was geared up to sing and dance.

"Hey, I wanna go on that karaoke thing again. Who's coming with?" Snow asked, looking in the direction of Regina. She knew how much of a good singer she was. She used to listen to her when she was younger.

Regina saw her looking at her. "Fuck it, why not." Regina downed the glass of champagne and made her way to the stage with Snow.

"What song did you choose?" Regina asked Snow as she was handed a microphone.

"When You Believe." Snow smiled.

"How did you know?" Regina loved that song and the lyrics meant a lot.

The music started, but it started with Cher's – Believe.

"Shit! They must've misheard." Snow huffed.

"Come on, we'll go with it anyway." Regina smiled, starting to feel the alcohol.

"MY JAM!" Emma got up and started dancing as the two women started singing.

"DO YOU BELIEVEEEEE." Regina screamed in her microphone as she started pointing at the audience.

"IN LIFE AFTER LOVE." Snow did the same and Snow pulled down Regina's dress a little more, revealing more cleavage.

"You are single you know." She said as the song reached an instrumental break.

Regina winked at her and took a deep breath. "I CAN FEEL SOMETHING INSIDE ME SAY, I REALLY DON'T THINK YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH NO!"

"AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, JUST SIT AROUND AND WAIT FOR YOU WELL I CAN'T DO THAT CHARMING!" Snow screamed, this made Cora stand up and cheer even louder. "GO FOR IT SNOW SHITE."

As the song continued, more people got up, singing and dancing and Cora looked over at her daughter enjoying herself and welled up a little.

They finished the song and Regina and Snow hugged on stage, they walked back over to the table and sat down, in the background ABBA's Voluez Vous played.

* * *

Gold picked up the TV remote and press the up button, sending them to a different movie. This time they appeared on 4 seats in an outside patio area.

* * *

"Where the fuck are we now?" Emma sighed, just getting used to the other place.

All they could see was a group of young women, looking in the direction of what seemed to be a stage.

* * *

Just to clarify, this movie was Sex and the City 2 if you were not already sure!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and encouragement again! I know I sound like a nag, but please do share this story if you like it! We're just trying to make people laugh as much as we're laughing at it!

DISCLAIMER: Again, we own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Suddenly the lights in the patio started flickering and a piano started to jam.

"LADIES, AND NO GENTLEMEN."

"Well isn't that the biggest fucking disappointment of this whole trip." Cora whispered to Regina as the crowd cheered. Regina shook her head laughing.

"FOR ONE NIGHT, AND ONE NIGHT ONLY, THE WORLD'S FIRST GIRL POWER BAND." A blonde girl started screaming as she heard this.

"BECAUSE THAT'S ALL WE'VE GOT BREATH FOR!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF YOU OLD BAT!"

"DONNA, AND THE DYNAMOOOOOOOOOOOOS." Three women dressed in glittery latex and very high wedges walked up on the stage, all three holding a microphone. One of them had a bob, one of them had blonde hair and the other short brown hair.

"MORE KARAOKE?" Snow screamed excitedly as she jumped off her chair to run up the stage. Emma pulled her back down.

"CALM YOUR TITS MOM, NOT THIS TIME."

The three women started singing acapella and then the blonde signed the woman behind the piano to start the music.

"I was sick and tired of everything when I called you last night from Glasgow."

The women began to sing.

"Regina, I think I know this song!"

"Mother I don't think you do…" Regina said as she held her mother down.

"I DO I DO." Cora ran up the stage with Regina behind her and Snow following, still thinking it was karaoke.

Cora moved between the blonde and the short haired woman and started doing the choreography with them. Snow didn't know the song but danced just as happily. Emma and Regina sighed, looking at the blonde girl who'd had screamed when the Dynamos came on and downed the shots on their table.

"SUPER TROUPER LIGHTS ARE GONNA FIND ME, SHINING LIKE THE SUN, SMILING HAVING FUUUUN" Cora sang together with the three singers.

Soon after that Regina and Snow joined singing. The blonde had the woman behind the piano stop the music.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, There's only room for one girl power band on this island!" Sophie shouted.

Cora pulled Snow towards her and waved for Regina to go over.

Regina wasn't sure why, but she complied and got up on the stage, knowing she'd just face humiliation if she didn't.

"RIFF OFF!" Screamed Rosie.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Emma got up and moved over to the other blonde. "I'm Emma; I'm assuming that's your mom." She said as she pointed at the blonde woman on the stage.

"Yeah, that's Donna and I'm Sophie, and, what is going on? Are you with them? Where did they come from? This is my hen night!" Sophie said as she pointed at Cora, Regina and Snow.

"Yeah… and congratulations." Emma nodded as she carefully looked at the stage again.

* * *

"OOOOOOH A game aye? I hope they really get into it and rip each others clothes off." Hook said as he rubbed his hands against each other.

"Oi, Crocodile, is it true you've shagged our lovely Queen of Hearts?"

"WHAT?" Belle turned to Rumple shocked.

* * *

The six women were handed glasses of champagne and Donna explained the rules.

"Okay, okay, so me, Rosie," she pointed at the short haired woman "and Tanya." she pointed at the woman with the bob "get to go first, and then you need to fill in, got it?"

"I'm going to need some more champagne." Regina said as she reached for the bottle.

"Okay, okay, Ariana name the first theme!" Donna said as she downed her glass of champagne.

"LADIES OF THE 80S." Ariana screamed with a Greek accent.

"OK GIRLS WE CAN DO THIS!" Donna high fived Tanya and Rosie.

Cora, Snow and Regina looked very confused and decided it was probably a good idea to down another glass of champagne. Regina's legs felt shaky and Snow felt dizzy.

Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey. Oh Mickey you're so fine." Donna sang as Tanya and Rosie danced around.

Cora unexpectedly took one step forward.

"Fine and you're mine, I'll be yours till the end of time." and Regina and Snow started to click with their fingers.

"Yeah you made me feel, yeah you made me feel, so shiny and new." Cora sang as she walked closer and closer to Donna.

"LIKE A VIRGIN!" Regina suddenly took a few steps forward and sang at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Well I don't think our dear Regina's a virgin, do you?" Hook pulled up his eyebrows, looking around the room, only to see Rumplestiltskin having the time of his life, Ruby and Granny discussing Cora's dress and Belle sipping slowly from her lemonade, not at all amused.

* * *

In the meantime, the ladies had moved on to the second theme. "Songs about sex." Where the Dynamos had just sang their rendition of Rihanna's S&M.

"MOM, MOM!" Emma screamed just as Snow wanted to start singing. "Can't we just stop this."

"SEX BABY, LET'S TALK ABOUT YOU AND ME" Cora sang as she pointed in to the air. "RUMPLE, LET'S TALK ABOUT ALL THE GOOD THINGS AND THE BAD THINGS THAT MAY BE, LET'S TALK ABOUT SEX" Regina covered her ears.

Just as Donna wanted to break into another song, Rosie took a step forward. "Let's stop this and get a drink."

"Thank god." Regina said as she had already stepped off the stage, feeling very dizzy and very drunk.

"Let's just get the men over! Come on boys!" Tanya screamed, stepping off the stage.

Cora coughed in her hand. "SLUT" Cora coughed again.

Voulez vous started playing again and all the girls ran to the open space on the patio to dance. On the roof there appeared boys with masks who came down from there on ropes, from the corners of the patio appeared three men.

Sophie and two other girls pushed four tables together in the middle of the patio and placed two poles on it while everyone danced, seeing who was brave enough to take to the pole.

During all this, Regina had obviously drowned her sorrows and embarrassment and was feeling, well, wasted. She heard the words Voulez vous and grabbed a man.

"VOULEZ VOUS COUCHEZ AVEC MOI?" She asked in a thick French accent.

"That's the wrong song Regina!" Snow screamed as she danced by.

Cora danced with Tanya and a few guys, while Snow and Rosie downed some shots together.

* * *

"I'LL VOULEZ VOUS COUCHEZ AVEC MOI WITH YOU REGINA, I WILL, CROCODILE, SEND ME THROUGH THE T.V." Hook screamed as he put his hand on the screen, stroking Regina's face.

"We're going to have to send them to Alcoholics Anonymous after this." Charming said worriedly. "And we're going to have to send you to the madhouse." he said pointing at Hook.

* * *

The three men who had appeared in the corners of the patio first tried to go over to Donna put she kept avoiding them, and then they all went over to Sophie. Emma couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were acting all fatherly, and Emma decided to help Sophie out and drag her away. "It's her hen night, she's supposed to be having fun!" She grabbed Sophie's arm and pulled her to the other side of the patio.

"Are you up for a little game?" Sophie's eyebrows arched as she grabbed two bottles of tequila and 8 shot glasses from the bar.

"After tonight's antics a game is nothing." Emma smiled.

"Mom, Tanya, Rosie and you three. Come over here, we're playing a game." Sophie waved for them to come over which they did and sat on the stools around the table.

"Okay, it's pretty simple…" Sophie started to explain while pouring out the tequila in the shot glasses and passing them round the table. "We'll take it in turns and make you say 'I have never' but if you have done it, you drink."

Sophie spun the bottle in the middle of the table. "It can be anything you want, ok. If you take a shot just refill."

The bottle spun and landed on Rosie.

"I have never shagged three different men within a week." She smirked at Donna.

Cora, Emma, Donna and Tanya took their shot.

"So, those three guys earlier. One of them is your dad?" Emma asked Sophie.

Snow sat with her mouth open like a fish. "Emma Swan Charming. Youuuuuuu." Snow was in shock.

"Yes, but I don't know which one." Sophie replied.

Rosie spun the bottle and it landed on Regina.

"I have never kissed a girl." Regina confessed.

Again, Emma and Tanya took their shot.

"What the hell Emma! I don't know you at all." Snow looked in amazement.

"Will you chill out? Just because you've only shagged two men your whole life."

Emma huffed.

"Can you argue this later? We're trying to playing a game." Tanya pointed out.

Regina spun the bottle and it landed on Tanya.

Tanya had to think hard, she'd done quite a lot…

"I have never dated or slept anyone older than me."

Regina, Cora, Rosie and Snow took a shot.

"Rumple, this one's for you!" Cora raised her glass and then shotted it.

Tanya spun the bottle and it landed on Snow.

"I have never been…you know…eaten out."

Everyone looked in surprise and took a shot.

"NEVER!? Darling, you're missing out." Donna said.

* * *

"How have you even managed to keep a woman this long?" Hook asked.

Charming blushed and made a 'note to self', to see what that actually meant.

* * *

Snow spun the bottle and it landed on Cora.

Cora thought about it and looked around and eyed up the pole.

"I have never pole danced."

Donna, Tanya, Emma and Regina took a shot.

Cora looked over at Regina with a puzzled look.

Regina saw this, "I took some classes..."

"Prove it." Cora smirked.

Regina got up off her chair and onto the table; she began dancing around the pole, looking professional and sexy. Everyone's attention began to turn to her.

* * *

"Goddamnit she's good. I so would." Hook commented.

"I didn't realise she was that flexible." Ruby looked in amazement.

"I'm investing in a pole on my ship."

* * *

Cora soon joined her daughter on the other pole, trying to copy her movements. Tonight was a night for firsts so she figured, why not. Although it didn't go all that well, her falling off the pole a couple of times.

"Mom, I have a confession to make to you." Emma looked at Snow.

Emma was quite drunk and slurry with her words. "I ate my twin in the womb."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Snow screeched.

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't know what happened. Must've been magic or something." Emma sighed.

Snow looked at Emma in disgust and at her step mother in disgust.

Cora and Regina were still pole dancing, well Regina was dancing and Cora was just rubbing herself up the pole and licking it up and down.

* * *

"I remember that tongue…" Rumple forgot where he was for a minute.

"YOU DID SHAG HER!"

* * *

Regina thought she was invincible and let go of the pole when she was upside down and fell off, onto the floor in hysterics.

Everyone just laughed as Regina was helped up by a strong Greek man. She was really drunk, and it'd been so long. She locked lips with him while Snow looked in shock, again.

"That's my girl!" Cora shouted from the table.

Donna, Tanya and Rosie had disappeared with Sam, Bill and Harry off somewhere.

"Why am I not that Greek man? Rumple send me in there now you bastard!" Hook shouted, so close to the screen Rumple wasn't sure if he was going to start licking it.

Sophie turned to Emma, "What's kissing a girl like?" She asked. Sophie was a curious but shy girl.

Emma forgot she was getting married the next day and was too drunk to even care, she figured everyone else was getting it on, so why shouldn't she. "Like this." She replied and locked lips with Sophie.

* * *

"Jesus Christ…Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Hook wiped his brow and just imagined Emma and Regina in that scenario, with him in the middle. He liked it.

* * *

Snow looked to her left and there was Emma and Sophie, she made an 'Oh my fuck' face. She looked to her right and Regina was still there eating the face off of the Greek man. She looked up and Cora was still trying to pole dance. She needed to get out of there.

* * *

Rumple had seen enough and switched the channel again.

The four found themselves running away from a building that had just been blown up, by some strange machine in the sky.

The blast from the explosion had quietened down.

"What was that!?" Snow asked breathlessly.

* * *

Just to clarify, this movie was Mamma Mia! if you were not already sure!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the support again, you guys are the best!

Someone suggested this film to us and I've only seen it once, many moons ago and Nina has never seen it + we are trying to write a chapter every day so we've not had chance to watch, hence why it's so short but we wanted to kind of link in the 4th July. I know we haven't done it justice & it's a fab film, but please don't let it put you off continuing to read.

Happy 4th July to all our American readers, have a great day!

* * *

Chapter 5

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, BUT I DO KNOW THIS IS REALLY BAD!" Cora screamed as she grabbed Regina's hand.

"Really rumple, really?" Emma yelled as she kept running. The street was crowded and people were running around panicked, climbing over their cars and running for their lives.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE." Snow shrieked as she started pulling her hair.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING DRUNK SNOW." Regina screamed, her voice saggy and drunk, as she nearly fell over.

"WE'RE ALL JUST WAY TOO DRUNK FOR THIS." Cora kept running.

* * *

"Ruby, can you please pass me the scotch." Belle asked, already reaching for it with one hand, while the other held Rumple's hand tightly. Ruby passed her the bottle and Belle took it and took a sip straight from the bottle, surprising the others in the room.

"If anything happens to them, I swear to god I will kill you." Charming said eyeing Rumple. Rumple just giggled and continued to watch.

* * *

Another building had exploded and a sea of flames flushed through the city streets.

"Let's hide!" Emma grabbed the three other women and dragged them over to a shallow, little and empty street.

"HELP US, SAVE US!" People screamed in fear on the streets.

Snow started to cry hysterically. "We're going to die, and we can't do anything about it because we are DRUNK!" She sobbed and held Emma's hand.

All of the sudden a handsome black man turned up out of the blue, holding big guns and other armour.

"Hey ladies, we're gonna need some help over here, I'll pay you the double of what you make per client if we survive!"

"Client?" Snow looked up in confusion.

"JUST FOR THE RECORD WE ARE NOT PROSTITUTES" Regina yelled as she locked eyes with the handsome men. Feeling cocky she said "And, I'm Regina Mills, and you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Well, I'm Captain Steven Hiller, and show me what you got ladies; it's time to save the world!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Cora hopped between Steven and Regina. "You're asking us to save your world? We can't even walk in a straight line, and you're going to let us aim with guns?"

"Not just aim, shoot too!" He threw one big gun to everybody, nobody catching it.

"I can't shoot people Emma, I just can't, I'm going to throw up!" Snow turned around to vomit.

"Hold her hair back Emma!" Regina said as Snow started to throw up.

"Oh" an evil smirk graced Regina's lips.

"Everything she loved dear, everything she loved." Cora said as she high fived her daughter. "OKAY, ALL RIGHT, LET'S GO KILL SOME BITCHES."

"Very funny Regina!" Snow said as she was done throwing up.

"Excuse me but in case you haven't noticed there is a ship right above our heads that we have to destroy. Are you done being sick? We have more pressing matters." Steve sighed.

"Against who are we fighting exactly?" Cora asked, inspecting the gun.

"Aliens m'am, aliens."

"Where's the booze when you need it," Cora shook her shoulders and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's go and kill some mother fuckers woohoo!"

Snow followed Cora and Steven, still feeling a little shaky.

"Regina, wait," Emma said and Regina slowed her pace.

"What?" Regina had to hold Emma's arm to not fall over. "I am never drinking again."

"What are the chances of actually surviving this you think?" Emma nervously batted her eyelashes.

"Well, if we get stuck here, probably around 1 %, but since Rumple will probably change the channel before we're about to die, I'm setting our odds on 99%"

"You're awfully accurate when you're drunk, how do you do that?" Emma's voice was still sloggy.

"It's a gift really," Emma nodded and the women walked on, holding their guns steady.

A massive spaceship hung in the air and Cora had already aimed at the ship a few times. "Come here you fucker, I will destroy you.."

"IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO" Regina joined her mother in screaming and shooting.

"ALL THIS FIGHTING AND NO ONE'S TEARED ANYONE'S TOP OFF, THIS IS BULL SHIT CROCODILE!" Hook clenched his fists in frustration. "Hand over the scotch Belle!"

"READY AIM FIRE AWAY!" Cora sang as she fired the gun, missing the spaceship.

"Damn Tequila!" Cora shouted and tried again.

All of them kept trying until they realised it was no use. They continued on through trying to help Steve and his team to defeat the aliens.

Steve trapped one which was brought back and analyzed, as expected Snow fainted at this. They continued to try all different methods to try and blow the ship up – none of which worked.

Until David Levinson comes up with a plan to bring in a computer virus and bring a nuclear missile on board.

The four of them along with other members of the team are sent up in fighter jets to destroy the ship, still not sure why they are actually doing it and why they are still there.

"Can't we just go back to getting drunk and kissing strangers?" Snow screaming from the jet, scared shitless.

They all whizzed around in the jets, trying to avoid the assault ships.

Emma and Regina took a leap of faith and went straight towards the middle of the ship and let go of their missiles which created an explosion right up to the ship.

Emma and Regina came out the other end, but Russell hadn't realised they'd managed to release their missiles and went straight into the ship, getting himself blown up.

All four watched as the ship exploded around them, they smiled at each other; they'd worked as a team without killing each other, that was an achievement on its own.

They all flew back to the base and got out of the jet planes and shaked themselves off.

"I don't know about you, but I could really do with a drink." Emma sighed.

"That's the most sensible thing you've said on this whole trip." Cora laughed.

* * *

All four thought this would be it and they'd get to go home, they couldn't have been more wrong.

Rumple changed the channel again poofing all four of them out of there again.

* * *

They were sat in chairs around a dinner table, with peculiar looking people staring at them, in a grand house.

"We just saved the fucking planet, can't you give it a rest!" Cora screeched while Emma, Regina and Snow all sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Just to clarify this movie was Independence Day!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank so much for the support! It really goes along way! We're running out of ideas, so if you've got anything, please do let us know!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Who the hell is this?" A woman wearing big sunglasses and holding a glass of scotch glanced over to the foursome, and a man who had sat down on the opposite side of the table. The man had a pale skin, black hair and sharp fangs at his teeth.

"Regina?!" Another woman, with grey blonde hair sitting on the head of the table exclaimed in surprise and looked over to Regina.

"Elizabeth!" Regina's mouth fell open. "So long my dear friend!" Both of the ladies rose from their chairs and hugged each other.

"What's going on?" The woman with the big sunglasses took another sip of her drink while she looked at the foursome and the man in utter confusion.

"Dr. Hoffman.. This is our.. distant relative Barnabas Collins.. The third."

The man on the other head on nodded stiffly, getting up from his chair and bowing.

"Barnabas's is going to say with us. He's from England. Barnabas, this is Dr. Julia Hoffman,"

Emma, Snow, Cora and Regina all smiled at Barnabas.

"My god. A woman doctor. What an age this is." Barnabas smiled.

"Is he for real?" Julia glanced from behind her sunglasses.

"Oh Elizabeth it's so good to see you, I can't believe this!" Regina hugged Elizabeth again.

Snow just looked at everybody in confusion. "How exactly do you two know each other?"

"Well.. Let's just say me and Jefferson once visited her with his hat!" Regina smirked.

"You're not going to tell me you actually shagged that hatter are you?" Cora leaned backwards on her seat and looked over at the pair.

* * *

"Jefferson? Really? Oh Regina you could do so much better." Hook looked around the room to make sure everyone agreed with him. Belle had fallen asleep on Rumple's shoulder, and Granny had drifted off again too. Four pairs of eyes were still locked on the screen.

* * *

"Mother that is none of your business! And there are children present!" Regina hissed, pointing at the little boy, who sat next to Julia sunglasses and a blonde man. "How are you David?"

"He's still nuts Regina!" A blonde girl, actually a mini version of Elizabeth smirked.

"Enough, Carolyn," Elizabeth snapped her fingers. "Willie! Bring our friends some breakfast!" Elizabeth instructed Regina to sit down again and sat herself down too.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Elizabeth. This is my mother Cora." Regina said as she covered her mother's hand with her own. "And this is my.. stepdaughter, Snow White." Snow yawned and then waved her hand a little. "And that is Snow's daughter Emma."

Barnabas analyzed Cora from head to toe. Just as he was about to say something, an older, filthy looking man walked into the room carrying four plates of food.

"THANK GOD," Emma looked at the man who placed her plate in front of her.

"Thank you so much…?"

"Willie, my name is Willie," the man nodded.

"Willie… What an interesting name," Cora's eyes twinkled.

"Eat my dear friends, eat!" Elizabeth said as she had Willie fill up the glasses. Emma attacked her meal and so did Snow. Cora and Regina stayed classy and graceful as ever, while Regina talked to Elizabeth and Cora learned more and more about Barnabas. Emma had finished her meal and looked around the room bored.

"Drinking was so much more fun," she said, eyeing Cora, hoping she'd poof a bottle out of somewhere.

"Drinking, HA!" Carolyn looked at Emma in disgrace. "Alcohol is for losers."

Emma raised one eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what do you suggest then, huh."

"Just come to my room in a moment. Bring Snow and Cora. Let Regina stay with my mom," Carolyn got up from her chair and raced to her room, leaving Emma stunned to silence behind.

Emma leaned over to Cora. "Cora, Carolyn's invited us to try something better than alcohol in her room, see you there in a few minutes? Leave Regina with Elizabeth. She can't know." Emma winked and then followed Carolyn out of the room, telling Snow as she went. Regina did not even notice. She was too caught up in her conversation with Elizabeth.

"It's been hell since I last came over. Emma turned out to be my adopted son's birthmother. The curse broke so everybody hated me again," Regina sighed annoyed. 'Where's the alcohol when you need it,' she thought. "My mother turned up out of the blue, and then Rumplestiltskin sent us through the television, to 'bond' I suppose. I guess it has worked a bit but most of the time they still make me want to pull my hair out."

Regina sighed. Elizabeth put her hand on Regina's arm. "Oh darling. It hasn't been champagne and butterflies here either. I mean, that weirdo turned up uninvited," she said, pointing at Barnabas who was now caressing Cora's hand. "Carolyn's literally at her worst, we had to hire that drunk over there for my nephew's sanity," she rolled her eyes at Julia. "And we hired a new nanny, well teacher for David too and she's a bit mental."

"Our lives are a sick joke. Doctor could you pass me some of that scotch of yours?" Regina looked over at Julia, seeing Snow had disappeared from her seat, as had Barnabas, Carolyn, Cora and Emma.

Julia pushed her glass over the table, sighing in annoyance. "Where the hell did they go?" Regina's eyes searched the room.

* * *

"Oh god. Carolyn's room. Somebody bring me some napkins!" Hook smirked.

"PERVERT," Ruby exclaimed as she hit Hook on his arm again.

* * *

"Don't worry Regina, it'll be fine. Take a sip of that drink, will you?"

"I've been drunk for 80% of this 'adventure', so I guess one more drink wouldn't hurt," Regina gracefully took the glass and let the scotch burn through her throat.

"Now tell me. Emma's your adopted son's birth mother?"

Snow, Emma, Cora, Barnabas and Carolyn all sat down on the floor in Carolyn's bedroom.

"Have any of you ever used this?" She asked, holding up five joints like they were magical objects.

Emma hid her face in her hands. "Pot? Seriously?" She shook her head.

Carolyn handed everyone the joint and lighted it. "Inhale deeply, that's the most fun!" Carolyn's eyes sparkled.

Snow looked at the joint in disgust. "I don't know if I can do this Emma!"

"Mom, you've said that about everything we've done since we were sent through, can you just please stop saying 'no' before doing it anyway?" Emma took a big drag of her joint and Snow quickly did the same.

Carolyn got up from the floor and walked over to her record player to turn on some music. Barnabas and Cora snuggled up to each other, slowly getting high,

Snow's sight got blurry and she started to hallucinate, seeing Cora's nose go bigger and then smaller again.

"Cora, why is your nose changing to different lengths?" Snow looked at Cora in confusion.

"I don't know dear, maybe I'm Pinocchio on super speed mode." Cora replied, feeling very relaxed.

"Oh my god, Cora, that is the funniest thing you've ever said." Snow laughed in hysterics, tears streaming from her face. "Oh my god Cora, say something else, you should be a comedienne, oh my god, can we be best friends?" Snow could not stop laughing.

Emma's eyes started to roll in different directions. "You know what's so weird," Emma felt sleepy. "We're all family. I mean we are all family…" She crawled over to Cora and grabbed her Cora's cheeks with two hands. "You're my stepgreatgrandmother. That's fucking amazing." Emma looked like she had cracked the Da Vinci Code. Emma backed off and sat up against the wall, having yet again a moment of realization.

"I'm so hungry, I would eat anything." Snow looks around and sees some cardboard, not realising it was cardboard. She picked it up and chewed a corner.

"What is this? It's the best fucking thing I've ever tasted." She moaned in pleasure.

"Carolyn, this is fucking fabulous." Cora said, looking over at Carolyn who was fascinated by Snow's hair and stroking it. "You're quite fabulous too," she said, eyeing Barnabas and taking his ice cold hand.

"You are not so bad yourself, beautiful lady," Barnabas looked into Cora's eyes, then they locked on her cleavage.

* * *

"If Cora bangs that vampire I swear to god Rumple," Ruby's eyes got big.

"ORGY!" Hook stretched his arm to touch the screen. "Now tell me Rumple, how good was she?"

Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrows a few times, then making an 'ok' sign with his hand and licking his lips.

"KNEW IT!"

* * *

Snow was now stroking Carolyn's hair. "I used to have long hair once too..." Snow started to sob. "AND NOW I HAVE THIS ," She put her hands to her head and shook it.

"Oh come on, it'll be all right, kiss to make it better?" Carolyn stroked Snow's cheek. Snow dreamily nodded yes. Carolyn crawled forward a little and locked lips with Snow.

* * *

Charming stared at the television in disbelief. His mouth wide open. Ruby checked Charming's facial expression, pinching Hook to look to.

"I don't know her anymore," Charming looked like he could cry.

"MATE. THAT'S YOUR WIFE, SNOGGING ANOTHER GIRL, WHAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM?" Hook was enjoying all of this way too much.

"We've had your daughter as a lesbian, now your wife. All we need now is Regina to get it on with a woman and this is officially the best night of my life." Hook smirked.

* * *

Barnabas noticed this, and he kissed Cora, his hand on her breasts. Cora moaned. Emma stared at the two of them snogging and her mouth fell open.

The door suddenly swayed open. Regina and Elizabeth stood on the doorstep, shocked.

* * *

"COME ON EMMA, GRAB REGINA, DO IT!" Hook looked like he was going to lick the T.V.

* * *

"Oh my fucking god," Regina stared at her mother, who was now lying beneath Barnabas, having a steamy make out session. Then she noticed Snow and Carolyn almost tearing each other's clothes off.

"IT WAS THE POT." Emma started giggling. "I think daddy will want this on DVD!" Emma pointed at Snow and Carolyn.

"MOTHER GET AWAY FROM BARNABAS!" Regina screamed, still in shock.

"Barnabas, get away from Cora, NOW!" Elizabeth walked over and dragged him away from Cora.

Cora started to giggle like a five year old, just like Emma. "But Regiiiiiinaahhhhhhhhhh, it's been so long!" Cora pouted her lips.

"Mother I don't want to hear it!" Regina helped her mother get up from the floor and noticed the massive hickey in Cora's neck.

"I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK, SO MUCH MORE FUN."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin cackled and changed the channel.

Hook crossed his fingers, on one hand. "Please let them end up in a porn movie, please let them end up in a porn movie," he squeezed his eyes tight shut while chanting.

* * *

The four women landed on a hay cushioned floor. "I am so fucking done with this."

Regina clenched her fists. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE END MY MISERY AND JUST KILL ME OFF NOW."

"My pleasure Regina," Snow crawled towards Regina and started to drop pieces of hay on her.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU SHIT."

* * *

Just to clarify this movie is Dark Shadows!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey lovely readers! Thanks again for the all the continued support. We apologise for the length of this chapter and how it's taken us three days to update. I've had some personal issues over the weekend.

We have one more chapter after this then we're going to send them back!

We hope you enjoy, review and favourite.

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 8

Regina spat out the hay that had landed in her mouth.

"You think hay will destroy me?" She just smirked.

Cora spotted a woman with black and white hair and a long red jacket on, walking towards a barrel of hay. The woman tugged on what she thought was the Dalmatian which in fact was a pig and one of the Dalmatian's pulled a lever making all of the hay fall onto the woman.

Cora ran over and threw the hay off of her face.

"Cruella!?" Cora was shocked to see her again.

"Cora!?" Cruella was sure she had concussion.

Regina, Emma and Snow walked over after seeing Cora had disappeared.

"You haven't been after those Dalmatians have you?" Cora helped her up.

"Cruella? What are you doing?" Regina asked, confused.

Cruella just nodded her head. "After I'd been in your world and tried to take your hearts in exchange for spotty fur from Regina, I ended up here and still wanted the spotty fur, so I continued my quest to getting it."

* * *

"Uh oh, that's the last person you want coming after you." Rumple gulped.

"Why? Did she come running after you like Cora?" Hook asked.

By this point it was only Hook, Charming and Rumple who were still watching.

"Rumple can't we just go back to the whole lesbian thing?" Hook looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

* * *

"You were going to hurt those puppies we just saw run out!?" Snow was crying at the thought.

"I live for fur, I worship fur. Without it what is the point?"

"But you don't need REAL fur." Snow kept crying.

"Where's the fun in that?" Cruella laughed.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be running your kingdoms or something?" Cruella looked at all of them."Hold on a second, isn't that Snow? Your worse enemy Regina?"

"Yes, that's her." Regina sighed.

"Why is she still alive? I thought you wanted her dead."

"Well things don't always work out how you want, but I don't have my castle or run a kingdom anymore. I'm not going to get into it…"

"And you Cora, still ripping people's hearts out?"

"Not anymore, my heart got put back in so I'm all nice as pie."

"That's debatable." Snow said under her breath.

"Snow, if you have a problem why don't you just spit it out instead of making small comments?"

Snow stayed silent and went red.

"Thought so."

Cruella had nearly forgotten about the Dalmatians and began to wonder off, searching for the puppies.

"Where are you going?" Cora was confused.

"In search of the puppies dear, do you want to come?" Cruella smirked.

Regina and Cora decided to go with her. Knowing her determination and knowing she'd stop at nothing to get what she wanted. They figured if she got what she wanted, then she could be no harm anymore.

"I'm finding a way out of here." Emma was consoling Snow.

All three of them left the room and went in search; they walked up to what seemed to be the attic and looked out of the window, seeing the puppies in the field. "Bingo! Poor little things. I'm going to cut you off, then I'm going to cut you up." Cruella laughed that infamous laugh again.

"Cruella, come on. Why can't you just see you're never going to get what you want? Sometimes that's how life works." Cora was trying to reason with her, seeing the madness in her eyes.

"I will get what I want!" Cruella shouted and turned around to see a racoon with a hat on. "Darling, red isn't your colour. Give me the hat. Give me the hat or you become a hat."

Cora and Regina wish they'd stayed with Snow and Emma.

"Darling, that racoon can't understand you."

Meanwhile Emma and Snow were searching the barn for a way out and could hear footsteps above them. They figured that's where the trio were.

"I can't believe someone would be so cruel to animals. I've never killed any in my life." Snow was still crying.

"Will you just get a grip mom!? They're not dead, they're alive. Surely you must've killed a spider?"

"Never! I'd rather kill myself than kill one of those poor, innocent, defenceless…" Snow was trailing off, thinking about animals.

"Can we think about this later? When we get out of here?"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Cruella screamed and one of the racoons pulled down a lever, making the door open and plopped Cruella into a bucket full of a brown sticky substance. When she splashed down into it, it splashed straight onto Emma and Snow.

Regina and Cora looked down to see what had happened and saw Emma and Snow covered. They both laughed hysterically at them.

* * *

"NOW TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Hook screamed at the TV.

"That is my wife and daughter, have some respect!" Charming clenched his fists.

* * *

After Regina and Cora had finally stopped laughing they found some towels and any clothes they can find and made their way down to Emma and Snow.

They tried to get as much off as they could and gave them the clothes they could find to change into.

"Can this please stop now? I don't think I can take much more." Snow screamed into the air.

"Yeah come on Rumple you bastard, we've had enough." Cora screamed out loud too.

* * *

Hook licked his lips as Emma took off her dress.

Rumple changed the channel and the four of them ended up in a small room full of barely covered up, skinny women chanting a song.

* * *

Snow perked up, "Are we back to karaoke again?"

* * *

Just to clarify this was 101 Dalmatians.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for all of the reviews. We never expected to even get one review! We're coming to the end now, maybe we'll do a sequel and send the boys through the movies, haha! We definitely hope to write more in the future, so keep a look out! Thanks again and we hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"I'm so fucking done with this!" Regina screamed as she crawled up from the stones on the street and helped her mother up.

"Yeah it's not funny any more, Rumplestiltskin!" Snow yelled up to the stars.

The women around them kept chanting and singing a song about 'lovely ladies'.

"AH MAKE THEM STOP REGINA, MAKE THEM STOP!" Cora covered her ears with her hands. "I CAN'T DEAL!" Cora had a panicked look on her face which made Emma chuckle.

"Lovely ladies, waiting for a bite, lovely ladies waiting for the costumers who only come at night!"

"Emma..." Snow pulled Emma's arm. "I think these are… prostitutes" Snow mimed the word, which caused Emma to roll her eyes.

The foursome pushed themselves against the city walls, facing the ships that lied in the harbour.

"Lovely ladies waiting for the call, standing up or lying down, any way at all, bargain prices up against the wall!" The women kept singing while thrusting their breasts forward.

"Oooohhhh I remember that place…" Hook wiggled his eyebrows to the other two men in the room. "Lovely ladies fo' sure."

An older women approached Cora. "Pretty hair... Pretty locks you got there," the old witch started to touch Cora's long brown locks.

"GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY WOMAN!" Cora took one hand of her ear and slapped the old lady across her face.

"Sorry. Must've got the wrong brunette." The old lady walked away again, now approaching another brunette, with even longer hair than Cora.

Regina had pushed herself up against the wall and hadn't moved. "Let's move."

Regina took one of Cora's hands and held it, walking over to the lower part of the harbour. Emma and Snow followed.

"THE SINGING IS ONLY WORSE HERE, REGINA I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE OR I WILL LOSE MY MIND," Cora yelled in panic, taking her daughter's head in her hands to make sure she got the message.

"Like you haven't already!" Snow said, to the approval of Emma, who she then high fived.

"Oh dear god I'm so done with you if we hadn't had such a good time on this trip I would've pushed you into one of the houses with one of those filthy men." Cora spat, pointing at one of the passing pirates.

* * *

"DON'T INSULT MY PEOPLE CORA MILLS, I'M WARNING YOU!" Hook screamed into the television. "Crocodile, just get them out so I can snog Regina and beat Cora's ass up please!"

* * *

"How much for these ones?" One of the pirates walked up to Emma and Regina who now stood close next to each other.

"I bet you two are good. Love me some blondes and brunettes." He pushed the two women up against the wall and Regina's eyes slowly filled up with fire.

Emma just awkwardly looked around the streets, up to the stars, and back to the man, desperately hoping he'd fuck off.

Snow and Cora locked eyes. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Snow and Cora attacked the man and Snow started to scratch open his face while Cora kicked him in the balls.

* * *

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Charming looked at the T.V. proudly. "I taught her that!" Charming jumped up and in excitement he took a sip straight from the bottle of scotch.

* * *

"MOM, OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO COOL. WHAT THE HELL?" Emma still looked at Snow in awe.

"Your father taught me a few tricks," Snow winked.

"Oh. My. God." Emma still couldn't believe it.

The pirates were now singing. "Lovely lady, whatcha waiting for, doesn't take a lot of savvy just to be a whore! Come on lady, what's a lady for!"

"Oh will you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cora clenched her fist and slapped one sailor across his face. "FIRST YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER, AND THEN MY EARS! YOU'RE GONNA PAY, MATE!" She kicked him in the balls and the sailor moaned in pain.

Regina walked over to one of the prostitutes who was holding a bottle. "Can I borrow that for a second?" the girl nodded, and gave Regina the bottle.

"THANKS FOR EVERYTHING MOTHER, HERE HAVE A DRINK!" Regina hugged Cora and handed her the bottle. Cora took a big sip.

"LET'S END THIS TRIP HOW WE STARTED IT, DRUNK AND ALMOST DEAD!"

"WHY THE FUCK NOT." Snow stole the bottle from Cora and placed it to her mouth.

"Snow White, is that you? Drinking and swearing... Without being pushed..?" Regina looked very very very confused. Emma laughed while Snow gave her the bottle and took a sip, then passing it on to Regina, who finished it.

Regina raised the bottle up in the air. "To us, to our family, to drinking and poledancing and stripping on stage. To karaoke and sinking ships. To looking for puppies and to seeing old friends. To prostitutes. To menopause. To us."

Snow teared up a little. "Aww Regina, you're gonna make me cry!" She took the bottle from Regina's hand and dropped it on the ground. Snow went in for a hug and Regina awkwardly embraced her stepdaughter.

"To my lovely ladies!" Cora said as she joined the hug.

"This is so fucking weird but I don't care." Emma joined the hug too and the women just stood there for a while.

"Now, let's find a bar and get drunk…again!" Cora loosened her grip on the hug and folded one arm around her daughter's waist. The four women strolled over the dark and filthy streets of the harbour for a bit and finally reached something that looked like a sort of bar.

A dark blonde woman opened the door for them. "Welcome Madame's, Je suis Madame Thernadier and welcome the best Inn in town!" The lady kind of sang her sentence. It was weird.

She let the foursome in and set them down in a corner. Snow noticed how a man slipped money, watches and other jewels into his pockets.

"LOOK HE'S STEALING!" Snow whispered.

"Leave it Mom, just please, relax," Emma rubbed her temples as Madame Thernadier brought over some drinks.

"Here you goooo!" Her voice sung the sentence.

"Why the fuck does everyone keep singing?" Cora looked around annoyed.

The four sat in silence for a while staring at the singing people, slowly sipping their drinks. Emma looked at Cora, Regina and her mother one by one and smiled. This was quite like the moment the girls had shared in Sex And The City.

"Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye, never wants a passerby to pass him by."

The man who had been stealing kept on singing and stealing. Cora started to find it quite amusing. But that might have been just the alcohol.

"Servant to the poor, butler to the great, comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!"

Cora now got up and started to cheer.

"Mother, you will sit down or so help me," Regina pulled her mother back down on the hard chair.

"I used to dream, that I would meet a prince, but god almighty, have you seen what's happened since?" Madame Thernadier walked over to a posh looking guy and Regina chuckled.

Snow looked at Madame Thernadier in awe. "I really like her corset. Oh how I wish we were still in The Enchanted Forest..." Snow eyed Regina, who was still looking at what appeared to be Monsieur Thernadier.

"DON'T START SNOW," Cora warned, slapping Snow's hand.

"I preferred the hugging girls," Emma piped up.

"Me too!" Cora said, downing her drink.

Madame Thernadier had climbed upon the guy and was still singing. "Master of the house, isn't worth my spit, comforter, philosopher and lifeling SHIT!" She basically spat the words, eyeing Monsieur Thernadier.

"Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire, thinks he's quite a lover, but there's not much there!" She said as she cupped the guy she sat on through his pants, and everyone's head turned to Monsieur Thernadiers crotch.

"I'll be the judge of that," Cora said, staring at Monsieur Thernadier. Madame Thernadier sang a few more lines and then handed Monsieur Thernadier something that looked like a cheque.

"IT'S A TRICK!" Snow exclaimed, looking like she had cracked The Da Vinci Code.

Then, all of the sudden all the other guests of the Inn joined the singing.

"MASTER OF THE HOUSE!"

"MASTER AND A HALF!" Madame Thernadier said as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

Everyone now started to dance around, Regina stood up, feeling the alcohol in her body for the millionth time in just a few hours, but taking her drink in hand anyway.

"LET'S!" She said as she pulled her mother, stepdaughter and stepgranddaughter off their chairs.

They all joined up and started screaming the chorus of the song, which became obvious soon.

"EVERYBODY RAISE A GLASS!" A few men lifted Monsieur Theradier up to the air and he raised his glass.

"RAISE IT UP TO THE MASTER'S ARSE!" Madame Thernadier screamed as she climbed up a table.

The four ladies all smiled at each other and raised their glasses, hugging yet again.

* * *

"Oh how I wish I was in that hug...Squashed between those perfect…" Hook was on the verge of tears. "Can you just poof them home please, crocodile? I think my pants are going to pop if they stay so far away for a minute longer."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, and with a sheer motion of his hand, the ladies disappeared from the screen and landed in the room.

Snow landed on Charming's lap, Cora and Emma landed on the sofa and Regina landed on Hook's lap.

"THANK THE FUCKING STARS ABOVE!" Cora screamed.

* * *

Just to clarify this film was Les Miserables


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for you support through this fanfic! It was and still is a crazy idea, but our aim was to just make you laugh and we hope we've done that!

We hope to write more in the future, but for now, this is the last chapter to this fic!

Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

"See... We always find each other!" Snow's face lit up and her eyes started to sparkle. "Me and my Charming!" Snow and David began kissing each other.

"OH FUCK OFF SNOW!" Emma, Cora and Regina yelled.

"So ladies… I hope you've learned your lesson," Rumple stood up and locked eyes with all four ladies one by one.

"Yeah, to never come to one of your 'family/friends movie nights' again," Emma snarled.

Cora walked up to Rumplestiltskin and pulled on his tie. "Never" She pulled on his tie again. "Ever" her grip on the tie got tighter and she pulled again. "Do that again" Cora spat as they were only centimetres away from each other. Rumple started to feel uncomfortable and let out an awkward cough.

"When did you become such a saint?" Cora exclaimed, pulling his tie again, which made their lips touch and Cora went in to kiss him but Rumple turned his head. "Enough Cora, time to move on."

Regina's head was spinning and she started wondering why she was on Hook's lap, she tried to get up but Hook just pulled her back down again.

"And now, I'm going to do something I've wanted to do since the minute your white blouse got wet," Hook stared at Regina's face for a split second and Regina didn't have a clue what he was going to do. Hook pulled Regina closer with his good hand and locked lips with her. A passionate make out session followed.

All the noise woke Ruby up, the first thing she saw was Regina and Hook almost eating each other's faces.

"AWWWWWW LOOK! He's finally got his girl!" Ruby clapped her hands in excitement.

Regina felt Hook smirk against her mouth.

Cora pushed Rumple away and looked over at her daughter. "YOU GUYS NEED ANYTHING? SOME SNACKS? SOME MORE DRINKS? A CONDOM?"

Regina stuck her fingers up in her mother direction as she carried on kissing Hook.

"As nice as this is, I'd rather you didn't have sex on my living room floor." Rumple coughed to Regina and Hook, also looking in the direction of Snow and Charming.

Hook let go of Regina and got up, giving her a hand. "Shall we m'lady?" He smiled and gripped her hand as they walked out of Rumple's house towards the mansion. Hook snaked his hand around to Regina's bum and gave it a squeeze. "Mm, dat ass." He laughed, feeling like he was on top of the world.

Soon after they left, Ruby and Granny headed off as did Snow, Charming and Emma.

Cora was left with a still sleeping Belle in the chair and Rumple.

"Well looks like it's just you and me. I don't fancy going home with them two rabbits who are probably going to be at it all night." Cora sat down on the sofa and Rumple sat on the other end.

"Scotch?" Rumple asked, pouring himself a glass and one for Cora who nodded. He passed it to her and lifted it to make a toast.

"What are you toasting to?"

"Family? Love? Friends? I don't know." Rumple still got nervous in Cora's presence.

Cora laughed and clinked her glass with Rumple's.

"I will get you back for this one day you know."

"I don't doubt that you will dearie."


End file.
